


Better Late Than Never

by Scarletlocks



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lovers, Romance, Slow Burn, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletlocks/pseuds/Scarletlocks
Summary: He hadn't seen Solona Amell in years, not since she left the circle to join the grey wardens. And yet here she is in front of him more than ten years later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is my first ever fic. My plan is to write more but for now I wanted to gauge peoples reactions to it :3

   He was tired. 

   It had already been a long day of training the new recruits who had been arriving in droves since the victory of the inquisition three months previously. He was looking forward to supper and relaxing with a bath to ease his building headache. Although a rarity nowadays, he still had the odd migraine caused by lyrium withdrawals. He had been fortunate in that Leliana’s leads had made some rather important medical discoveries. And certain physicians who had the necessary skills to assist in the uncharted world of lyrium withdrawal had been procured for the Inquisition and as such were able to help him through the worst.

  
   He made it to the top of the stairs and sighed, his head rolling back momentarily. He had worked himself too hard today but it wasn’t over. The Inquisitor had informed him with an odd smile that there was to be a meeting in the war room in three hours’ time and he still had some paperwork to pour through until then. His feet carried him through the battlements, passing the odd soldier on his way, until he met the door to his rooms. He pushed open the heavy wooden door and was surprised to see a cloaked figure stood at his bookshelf, delicate fingers tracing the lettering on tomes. Upon the door's opening, signalling his entry, the figure turned to face him.

  
   For a moment he simply stood and stared. The door to his office still ajar, propped open by his outstretched arm. She gave a small shy smile that reached her green eyes beneath a mop of ink black hair pulled into a messy bun.

  
“Ser Cullen,” she said breathlessly, “you’re” her eyes gently swept his person, “taller.” Another shy smile.

  
   He dropped his arm and took a step forward allowing the door to swing shut with a small clatter.

  
“… Solona?” he blinked, “what on earth are you doing here?” he said blankly, his mind seeming to have almost shut down completely.  
Her smile fell. Her eyes went to the wooden floor.

  
“I… I was on my way back from my travels and, well, certain things have transpired and-” she paused and bit her lip at a loss as what to say.  
Cullen could have kicked himself in that moment. He had obviously upset her with his response but what does one say to the world’s hero who has been all but missing for two years. Suddenly her eyes went to his and she took a step forward.

  
“I’m so sorry Ser Cullen for coming here without warning, I just wanted to,” she paused and sighed heavily, “Oh maker I’ve made a pigs ear of this.” Her hands went to her hair, as black as it was the day he saw her leave the Circle for Redcliffe. “I came here because I… that is to say.” Her hands came together in a tight clasp, “these past twelve years may have stretched out between us but my feelings remain the same, my… feelings for you that is.” She blushed beautifully then.

  
“Feelings?” Cullen rasped.

  
“Yes as in,” she paused again, her eyes unsure, “I… like you.” She said, as shyly as a school girl admitting her crush to a boy.

  
Cullen just stared. On her last words he watched the mist of her breath leave her mouth in the cold air. He watched as it dissipated as if he could read the words she’d said in it.  
“So-Solona I… wha-“

  
“Oh maker I should never had come here!” she uttered mortified, “it’s just well, I’m on my final mission for the Grey Wardens. I have a small space of time and I couldn’t simply pass through here without telling you how I felt. I-I’ve thought of you throughout the years and I know what your feelings were towards me although,” she winced, “I understand that they may have changed for obvious reasons for which I am so so sorry. And-“, she carried on insistently as he had opened his mouth to speak, “I don’t blame you for the things you said the last we met. I am just so sorry I caused you so much pain. I’m sorry that those creatures used me as a weapon. I’m sorry that you could never tell me your feelings towards me and that I could never tell you mine. I’m sorry we were bound by our lives and could never act on our feelings. But most of all I’m sorry for bothering you now, I’m sure you have a partner now and for Andraste’s sake it’s been twelve years! We aren’t children anymore!” she covered her eyes in mortification. “I should never have listened to Leliana, she said that you asked about me now and again but she should’ve known it didn’t mean anything.” She was rambling now. “OH!” she removed the hands from her face to show tears welling in her moss green eyes. “I’m sorry please pretend I never said anything” she swirled then and went to leave through the opposite door to Cullen. As she went to reach for the door latch however, a pair of well-built arms came around her, sweeping her off her feet.

“SER CULLEN!” she squeaked.

  
   The next thing she knew, she had been spun around and a pair of lips had crashed into hers, her eyes widening. They stayed like that only a moment as Cullen pulled back, a pink blush across his cheeks.  
He coughed, “I-I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me I err-“

  
   A bright smile slowly made its way across her mouth and she went back for a gentle kiss, her eyes fluttering closed. His arms tightened around her and she brought her hands to his back and then to his blonde hair. They stood there for a few minutes, kissing and breathing in the scent of one another. She could smell the scent of clean soap, cinnamon and the tang of metal from his armour. He however met the scent of roses, campfire and pine denoting that she had been sleeping rough on her travels. When they finally separated, they peered into each other’s eyes.

  
“That was… nice” he breathed gently, not taking his eyes off of hers.

  
“Yes, as first kisses go, that was absolutely lovely” she smiled shyly. His eyes widened at her admission and then softened as he stroked her face with his gloved hand.

  
“I couldn’t agree more” he admitted softly. It was her turn to look surprised.

“You mean, you never-“

  
   He laughed sharply, “After Kinloch I was… I wasn’t good to be around. I threw myself into work and preferred my own thoughts for company, I didn’t even contact my family. What with that and the circumstances in Kirkwall, romance never entered into the equation” he stared into her green orbs, his own eyes softening, “and there’s also the fact that no other woman was you”.

  
   Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes fluttered closed as he pulled her into him in an embrace. The fur on his mantle tickling her nose. They stood there, content in one another’s embrace for several moments. Taking the time to enjoy one another’s company and mere existence.

  
   Eventually she opened her eyes, “so… what now?” she asked softly. Turning her head to look up at him, taking in the new addition of the scar on his lip.

  
   He merely smiled softly.


	2. Chapter 2

They stood in one another’s embrace for a short while and then mutually agreed that dinner would be a good place to start, they could catch up over a meal and take the delicate next steps from there. After cancelling his previous dining plans at the keep, he requested to a passing servant that dinner for two sent up to his room. With dinner ordered he guided Solona to his living quarters which had undergone many changes in the past few months. The ceiling had been extensively repaired, despite his assurances to Inquisitor Trevelyan that there were more important things to spend precious resources on. She had merely raised an auburn eyebrow at him and wryly said, “be that as it may, Commander, but I believe that preventing the leader of my forces from succumbing to frostbite and pneumonia to be of a greater importance”. He had agreed stuttering and did not broach the subject with her again. Even when, upon returning to his rooms after many weeks away in The Western Approach, he found his chamber had been fitted with not only a ceiling but several other major improvements. A stone fireplace now stood on both floors of his rooms and the ladder which led to his living area had been replaced with a strong wooden staircase. Several furnishings had also been procured such as a wardrobe, table and chairs and also drapery to keep out the cold. It was a lovely gesture on the Inquisitor’s behalf as she had always gently scolded him for not making his residence a proper home for himself. As he led Solona up the staircase he was truly thankful for Trevelyan’s interference if it meant that the woman before him was comfortable after her time on the road.

   Upon making his way up the stairs, he removed his mantle and shook the now melted snow from the fur collar. He threw it atop the chest at the end of his bed and looked to Solona who had not yet moved from the top of the stairs, where she was stood with a small smile, taking in her surroundings. Feeling his gaze upon her she turned to him and smiled sweetly, reminding him that he was to take the lead in his abode.

“Oh! Erm, please… please make yourself at home” he stuttered, pulling a chair out from under the table for her to seat herself upon. “I’ll start a fire.” he made his way to the already prepared tinder in the fireplace and struck the flint, giving birth to the start of a roaring fire before him. He turned back to Solona to find her now stood in the centre of the room and watching him with a small smile as her left hand pulled slowly to remove her right glove.

   There was a knock at one of the doors below.

“That’ll be dinner,” he moved towards the stairs, “please, make yourself comfortable and warm”, he made his way down the ladder and answered the door. The young serving girl who attended to his rooms greeted him with a tray that looked as though it would be far too heavy for her slight stature, and yet she held it strongly in her thin arms. He had pulled her from the wreckage of the Haven infirmary himself during the attack, she had been in a state afterwards and he ensured that she got the job as his maid so that she wouldn’t have to worry about a livelihood after fleeing her home. She was a sweet girl of a shy disposition but had taken to her role like a duck to water.

“Here you go Commander, beef stew with dumplings and a flagon of ale. I made sure to include two bowls and goblets, as requested. I… I also made sure to include some of the rock cakes I make” she smiled gently.

“Thank you Florence,” he smiled, receiving the tray.

“You’re welcome Commander… enjoy your evening,” she turned on her heel and departed.

   Cullen stood in the doorway and wondered if he had imagined the wink he was sure she gave him before turning away.

“Shy Indeed” he smirked and re-entered his rooms making his way carefully up the stairs. When he got to the top however, he nearly dropped the whole tray. Solona had removed her cloak and hung it by the fire to dry, also placing her damp boots and socks by the warm hearth, and was currently laying across the width of his bed on her belly. Her chin was resting in her hand with her gaze on the fire dancing in the hearth as her legs, bent at the knee, were softly rubbing her probably sore feet together in the air. He’d never seen her so at ease in his whole life, it was a far cry from the young mage he would see walking composed around the Fereldan circle. At the clink of the bowls on the tray her eyes met his.

“Thank the maker, im starving” she grinned, moving to sit up. She paused at the look on his face and nervously rubbed her left forearm, “oh I hope you don’t mind, I just haven’t been on a real bed in months and, well, you said to make myself comfortable.” She smiled softly, blushing again. He smiled at her, glad that she felt at ease in his quarters.

“Of course not, after your time on the road this must be a luxury” he set the tray down in front of her and sat on the edge of the bed, his left knee resting on its plush surface. He set to serving her a bowl of steaming hot stew which she received graciously. They fell into an easy silence, the mark of a good meal, as they ate from their bowls. Once they were finished eating and the ale consumed, he placed the tray on the floor by the bed, “I hope your journey wasn’t too tiring.”

“Oh it was easy enough,” she started, “I guess that’s one of the pros of being a warden, we don’t exactly tire easily. I could however do without the meeting later, I would much prefer a bath and some rest.”

Something clicked in Cullen’s mind.

“The meeting? With the inquisitor?” Solona nodded in response. Suddenly Evelyn’s strange smile at him earlier made sense. “Oh don’t tell me Trevelyan planned your being here?!” he said exasperatedly. Solona laughed.

“To be fair to the Inquisitor, she didn’t plan my being here per say, I had planned my journey back to Denerim and Leliana insisted I stay here on the way. Though I suppose she and Leliana did act as matchmakers, Ana always knew of my feelings for you and she assured me yours were unchanged due to your questions about me when I would come into conversation. I’m guessing from our discussion earlier that you had no news of my visit here?”

“I did not,” he began to smile. “Just as well I suppose as I would have bottled it completely… but that’s nothing new is it” he gave her a self-depreciating smile.

   A gentle smile reached her eyes, “that doesn’t matter now,” she reached for his hand as it lay on the duvet. “I gathered enough courage for both of us.” She laced her fingers in his, and he smiled softly at her. “Maker I had the biggest crush on you it was almost embarrassing” she said falling against the covers, their hands still entwined while the back of her free hand came across her eyes in a mock dramatic fashion.

“Oh don’t worry yourself, embarrassment is my middle name” he said wryly. She brought her eyes to his grinning.

“Oh?” She half sat up at his admission, her weight resting on the elbow of her free arm as her eyes took on a mischievous glint, “anything to share?”

“Well, you’ve clearly forgotten the constant stammering whenever we conversed. The blushing too.”

“I would always be disappointed when you weren’t on watch.” She admitted softly, “and when you were I would have to force myself not to stare at you.”

“I was always disappointed when I wasn’t put on watch during your sessions.” His smile faltered, “your Harrowing however, was the first time I felt dread at being there.” His hand gripped hers a little more firmly. “I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else to watch over me” she said softly, squeezing his hand in return

   His eyes went to their conjoined hands. “I had always wanted to hold your hands,” he admitted softly. He brought her hand closer to his gaze, eyes running over every freckle on her knuckles. “They always seemed so steady and strong but with an elegance to them no matter what you did.” His memories went to himself at eighteen, face hidden behind his Templar helmet as he stood against tower walls or walked between desks watching as the mages worked. He turned her hand over in his, “whether they were pouring through tomes, mixing poultices or practicing spells… they never wavered.” His eyes went to hers. “I wish I’d had more courage then, that we weren’t stuck between two worlds. I would have done things so differently.” He whispered softly.

“What would you have done?” she asked quietly. Her gaze heavy on his own.

   He paused for a moment, staring at her small hand in his, and then his eyes went to hers and he slowly placed a soft kiss against her palm. Her eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment and her breathing hitched. When her eyes opened again they were fixated on his brown orbs. His gaze however, had gone to her plush lips.

“Ser Cullen,” she started, swallowing thickly, “we’re no longer in the circle.”

“Cullen,” he said simply, “just Cullen.”

   He leant forward slowly, closing the small space between them, and captured her lips with his. Their eyes slowly shut of their own accord and she moaned softly, her hands going from their previous positions to wrap around his shoulders. With her forearm no longer there to support her, Solona instantly fell back against the bed and Cullen followed her down, their lips crashing against one another. And with that, the dam that was twelve years in the making burst.

   Their kisses grew more desperate as hands roamed up backs and across hips. He broke away to kiss open mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulder causing her to moan, giving him a small thrill due to being the reason why. Their eyes met and their lips joined once more but this time with open mouthed kisses and tongues touching with inexperience. Somehow his body was stretched across hers and her right leg had wrapped itself around his left thigh. Her hands roved and found their way under his shirt, clutching at the firm muscles of his back. His lips left hers to trail across her neck again but this time they led a path across her shoulder to her collar bone leading to the tops of her breasts. She tensed up immediately.

“Wait. WAIT.” She breathed insistently, pushing him back with her hands. Cullen ceased all movements and pulled back from her breathing hard. She sat up and pulled her legs towards her, wrapping one arm around them while her other hand went to her chest. “I’m sorry!” she started, avoiding his eyes and pausing to swallow nervously. “I’m… that is to say I’m not…” the toes of her bare feet started to bite into the duvet they sat upon. “Oh maker, I didn’t want to ruin this… I’m so stupid…” She was starting to severely doubt herself now, and he decided to nip it in the bud right then and there. He reached over and gently brushed the hair away from her eyes which then looked at him tentatively.

“Lona, you are NOT stupid and you most certainly haven’t ruined anything,” he stated, firmly but gently. “If I did anything to make you uncomfortable I apologise profusely, the last thing I wanted to do was upset you, believe me.”  An inky lock had come loose from her bun, he gently tucked it behind her ear and continued. “Take a moment, and tell me what’s on your mind.”

At his words she let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. A few more breaths and her breathing was almost back to normal, she looked to him and started over.

“I’ve never been romantically involved with anyone in my life. I guess besides my feelings for you it was because of my life as a warden, we aren’t built for settling down and well,” she paused then and looked down at her feet. “Before going to the circle, my… my mother. She’d always warn me not to get carried away with boys. I was younger than seven but I’ll always remember her telling me in simple terms. “You’re purity is special Solona, never forget that. Without it you’re ruined, never let a boy sweep you off your feet. You’ll know what I mean when you’re older.” Well… I DID realise what she meant as I grew older. There were chances I suppose, but I NEVER let myself get swept away.” At her words he frowned. What a hard thing to instil in an innocent child.

“Lona whatever you’re experience it matters little to m-“

“Inexperience.” She interrupted.

“… Pardon?” he blinked.

“I’m a virgin.” She stated tonelessly.

He blinked again. He was pretty sure she was, but to hear her say the words out loud confirming his suspicions was a great relief on his part.

“Oh thank the maker!” he exclaimed relieved. Her face contorted into silent anger and she threw a pillow from behind her at him. “No! No! You misunderstand!” he blurt out grinning as he moved out the way of another pillow as it sailed by him. “I’m a virgin too! I have just as much of an idea as you!” The next pillow went limp in her hand.

“…Oh.” She paused, the feather pillow still hanging from her hand. “I know you said you’d never kissed anyone but I assumed you were still a young man and wouldn’t blame you for a dalliance here and there?” she looked meekly at him, but at her words he shook his head in the negative.

“I haven’t so much as carried a ladies books for her.” He smiled wryly. She laughed gently and then let the pillow fall from her grasp as she leant over and hugged him tightly around the chest.  She buried her face in his neck and let out a small sob.

“I was so scared.” She whispered, “Everything is so new.”

Cullen stroked her hair and lay a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s ok Lona, it’s all new for me as well.”

She let out a small laugh, “It feels silly admitting this as a woman of thirty years,” she smiled softly but then her face took on a frown. “Mages at the circle used to mock me for my inexperience all the time. You must’ve known that there were many rushed rendezvous between us mages in dark corners and empty chambers. They used to call me “Solo-Amell” because I wasn’t one for sleeping around. Looking back I think they were jealous of my magical abilities. I remember once, some girls in the dorms were talking about their experience with boys, it was all quite scandalous to my fifteen year old ears. I blushed and one of them turned on me. “What’s wrong, little girl? Embarrassed? I’m not surprised, you think you’re too good to let anyone touch you.” She pulled back from him, a mild hurt look in her green eyes “the assumption hurt despite how wrong I knew she was.”

He could tell this was a sore spot for the sweet woman in front of him. She’d shared so much with him he knew it was important to do the same for her.

“And I thought the Templar squaddies were bad enough,” he snorted.

“What do you mean?”

He let out a deep sigh.

“Well you know what some young men are like.” He said rolling his eyes, “It’s all about, well, sex. When I went for Templar training as a young recruit it was obvious who was and wasn’t “experienced” shall we say. Mostly because those who were would brag and then put down those who weren’t.” he paused to lay a kiss to her head, “I remember, several of the lads didn’t want to feel emasculated and visited the local brothel. I never found the need despite constant mockery of my sexuality and libido. I could feel it though, when those boys came back they talked a big game with the others but deep down they were full of regret and weren’t ready for what they had done. But there you go. We all make choices.”

“Why?” she looked up at him, “why didn’t you go?”

“Well, I knew I wasn’t ready for starters. And I’m of the school that the act itself is reserved for those you love rather than lust for.” He moved the hair from her forehead and she sighed contentedly.

“Mmm I like that rule” she smiled softly up at him and then it fell as she looked to the front of his shirt and toyed with the hem of it.

“You know, my time in the circle ended twelve years ago. Since then I’ve survived the joining, defeated an Archdemon and killed my fair share of darkspawn and even become Warden-Commander, but I still think about the mocking words of those boys and girls in the Circle and feel like a fucking loser.” At her words he leant back from her and held her hands in his.

“It’s easy to let others words hurt you.” He began, gently rubbing his thumbs in circles over her palms. “But what’s good for others isn’t necessarily good for you. It certainly didn’t work for half the recruits I was around. I’m just glad we have this time now.” Her eyes watched his thumbs make their circles.

“But what do we do now? In the… physical sense?”

   He closed his hands around hers, “We wait. We start as we would have at eighteen. We get to know each other as we both know we had little time to truly know one another all those years ago. We… Woo each other.” He gave a wry grin which made her giggle.

“Woo?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yes, you better be ready. Flowers, chocolates, poems and puppies. They’ll be no end.” She was full on laughing now.

“You can’t be serious.” She breathed.

   He held her gaze and gently reached to pull the last of her hair out of her messy bun.

“My mother was baking bread once, I loved to watch her bake.” He pulled his fingers gently through the messy strands, “I was about six years old, my father was leaving to work our farm for the day.” He continued to run his fingers through her dark tresses. “As he was leaving he kissed my mother on the cheek and said “I love you” as he did so,” he began to pull her hair together at the back of her head, making her eyes close softly. “I watched him leave and looked to my mother who was kneading out her dough.” He began to twist her hair and gather it into a bun. “I asked her “Mum, how do you know you love some one?” She stopped her work and smiled at me, bringing a floured hand to my cheek and said “My dear boy, when you know you’re in love you feel it in your very soul, a perfect sense of calm. And then you treat her like she is the most precious thing to you, you treat her in a way that would make me proud to say you are my son.” And I promised I would.” He fastened his work with her hair tie and kissed her forehead. “And I intend to keep my promise”

   She opened her eyes and kissed him softly on the mouth. “Ok” she smiled softly, “we wait and we woo”

“Then we’re in agreement.” He smiled and looked out the window, checking the hour by how dark the sky was, “We have less than an hour before the meeting with the council. Let’s get ready and make our way down, I hope your clothes are dry by now.”

   He stood from the bed and reached a hand out to her which she accepted and allowed him to help her to her feet. After throwing on their winter clothes they made their way down the staircase and to the exit to the battlements.

“What are your plans tomorrow?” he asked, making sure her cloak was ready to buffet her against the mountain winds.

“Well I have no plans as yet, but I understand there is a Tervinter mage in residence?”

“Yes, Dorian, he’s my chess partner in fact.”

“Perfect, I wanted to meet him, I think it would be fascinating to hear what he has to say. Arcane wise I mean.”

He opened the door for her.

“He spends his time in the library, mostly.”

“Oh perfect!” she smiled happily, “you can carry my books.” And then she walked out the door.

“… Maker preserve me woman…” and he left after her.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I finally found the confidence to post the second chapter. I have writers block for the next chapter but will get to work on it now. Any comments or recommendations are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Big extra huge thank you to my lovely boyfriend who helped me on parts for this chapter and proof read it ALOT ^3^


End file.
